A Journey Taken
by x. B. eyond . N. everland .x
Summary: When StormClan's leader, Hollystar, receives a message from StarClan about a silver kit ther are no worries...Until a queen gives birth to two silver kits and one with the name spoken by StarClan. What will lie in store for the branded kit? And who is the
1. Clan Allegiances

Clan Allegiances

StormClan

**_Leader:_** Hollystar – Dark ginger she-cat; _Apprentice: Maplepaw_

**_Deputy:_** Wavefur – Blue-grey tom with long, wavy fur; _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

**_Medicine Cat: _**Pearlpetal – Long-haired white she-cat; _Apprentice: Gorsepaw_

Warriors:

Roseheart – Ginger she-cat with white paws

Larkclaw – Dark brown tom; _Apprentice: Kelppaw_

Sunfur – Golden tabby tom

Ivyfoot – Gray she-cat with ivy green eyes

Crookedtail – Black tom with a crooked tail; _Apprentice: Cheetahpaw_

Eagleclaw – Tortoiseshell tom; _Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Croweye – Black tom with menacing black eyes

Runningbrook – Silver-blue she-cat; _Apprentice: Streampaw_

Lilypad – Pale ginger she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws

Apprentices:

Maplepaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinepaw – Gray tom

Gorsepaw – Tawny colored tom with a twisted paw

**Kelppaw** – Silver she-cat with black paws

Cheetahpaw – Swift golden tom with black spots

_Featherpaw_ – Silver-gray she-cat with soft brown eyes

Streampaw – White she-cat with black tipped tail

Queens:

Iceflower – Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes; _Mate: Larkclaw_

Amberheart – Small light brown she-cat; _Mate: Eagleclaw_

Bluecloud – Blue-gray she-cat; _Mate: Wavefur_

Elders:

Lostsight – Small tom with blind eyes

Silentvoice – Red tom, forced to retire early due to throat wound

Softtail – Yellowish she-cat

**§¤§**

ShadeClan

**_Leader:_** Talonstar – Tortoiseshell tabby tom; _Apprentice: Jaguarpaw_

**_Deputy:_** Duskfur – Light brown tom

**_Medicine Cat:_** Juniperheart – Golden brown she-cat with a twisted paw; _Apprentice: Seapaw_

Warriors:

Blackfoot – Orange tom with a single black foot; _Apprentice: Lionpaw_

Snowstorm – White she-cat

Redclaw – Red tom with long front claws; _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Graystone – Gray tom with a white underbelly

Foxstripe – Red she-cat with blue eyes; _Apprentice: Stonepaw_

**Goldstep** – Black tom with gold colored paws

Stormeye – Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Deadfur - Black tom with singed fur; _Apprentice: Coldpaw_

Ghostsky A pale silver tom with chilling grey eyes

Apprentices:

Jaguarpaw – Brown tom

Seapaw – Blue-gray she-cat

Lionpaw – Gold tom with green eyes

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat

Stonepaw – Gray tom

Coldpaw - Dark brown, almost black, tom with cold yellow eyes

Queens:

Tideheart - Blue-gray she-cat with soft brown eyes; _Mate: Deadfur_

Berryheart - Pale ginger colored she-cat with white paws; _Mate: Talonstar_

Elders:

Corpseeye - Black tom with blind blue eyes

**§¤§**

LakeClan

**_Leader: _**Aquastar - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with stunning blue eyes

**_Deputy:_** Jadeeye – Golden brown she-cat with jade green eyes; _Apprentice: Sandpaw_

**_Medicine Cat:_** Stonespine – Brown tom with a gray back; _Apprentice: Larchpaw_

Warriors:

Vinetail – Pale sand colored tom with green eyes

Fernpelt – Dark gray tom with dust colored paws; _Apprentice: Berrypaw_

**Moonglow** – Creamy white she-cat with black splotches

Bramblefur - White and brown mottled tom with black eyes

Hawkfeather – Brown tabby tom; _Apprentice: Ravenpaw_

Strawberry – Straw colored she-cat

Eagleflight – Ginger she-cat; _Apprentice: Firepaw_

Zebrawhisp – White she-cat with black stripes and dark blue eyes; _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Dawnfur – Pale sand colored tom with brown paws

Apprentices:

Sandpaw – Sand colored she-cat

Larchpaw – White tom with amber eyes

Berrypaw – Ginger she-cat with a black underbelly

Ravenpaw – Black tom with a brown chest

Firepaw – Red tom with white paws

Amberpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Embermoon - Fiery red she-cat with silver paws with black eyes; _Mate: Bramblefur_

Elders:

Blacksand – Black she-cat

Mossflower – Brown she-cat

**§¤§**

BreezeClan

**_Leader:_** Fallenstar – Tawny colored tom

**_Deputy:_** Tigertail – Tabby tom; _Apprentice: Splashpaw_

**_Medicine Cat:_** Brookpelt – Blue-gray she-cat with a white chest

Warriors:

Fleetfoot – Swift silver she-cat

Appleheart – Fiery red she-cat with a white underbelly; _Apprentice: Rabbitpaw_

Shadowstorm – Black tom with green eyes; _Apprentice: Stormpaw_

Skyclaw – Silver-blue tom; _Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Grasscloud – White she-cat with green eyes

Crowleaf – Smoky gray tom; _Apprentice: Mellowpaw_

Willowsong – Dusky brown she-cat

Beechfur – Tortoiseshell tom; _Apprentice: Brackenpaw_

Horsefoot – Fawn colored she-cat with black paws

Apprentices:

Splashpaw – Orange and white she-cat

Rabbitpaw – Swift brown tom

Stormpaw – Blue-gray tom

Leafpaw – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mellowpaw – Gold tabby she-cat

**Brackenpaw** – Tawny colored tom

Queens:

Autumntail – Brown she-cat; _Mate: Beechfur_

Yellowsea – Golden she-cat with a white underbelly; _Mate: Tigertail_

Elders:

Urchinheart – Gray tom

**§¤§**

No Clan Cats:

_Storm_ – A massive silver tom with large, jet black paws and unusual blue eyes

Silver – Small, silver she-cat with gray flecks.

Vengeance – Dusky brown tom, formerly Vultureclaw of both BreezeClan and ShadeClan

**§¤§**

**Brief Summary:** When StormClan's leader, Hollystar, receives a message from StarClan about a silver kit there are no worries...Until a queen gives birth to two silver kits and one with the name spoken by StarClan. What will lie in store for the branded kit? And who is the dark figure that lurks within the shadows, waiting...waiting...?


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

**_Silverpelt glowed brightly overhead_** in the dark sky as the night wore on, a gentle breeze swept silently throughout the camp of StormClan; a hushed silence, unnerving to even the bravest cat, hung over the old quarry as sleek bodies slid from the safety of the bramble dens – the cats gathering beneath an overhanging ledge. Upon the ledge, silhouetted by the faint glow of the moon, stood a dark ginger she-cat, Hollystar; the ginger she-cat's blue eyes surveyed the gathering cats, waiting for the last cat to merge within the crowd. Many unblinking eyes stared up at the regal-looking she-cat, waiting; soft, uneasy murmurs reached Hollystar's ears and she sighed heavily, the burden of the untold prophecy weighing heavy in her heart.

Like a hawk circling, ever circling, the prophecy repeated its ominous message:

"_First birth of Greenleaf lies the destiny of an apprentice _

_Kelp that is silver and with the eyes of ivy_

_To the outer fringes she must go_

_Three others will await_

_Two who were not chosen will appear_

_Four now six will travel on to find what is lost_

_Tragedy will rear its ugly head_

_And hearts will lie heavy with grief upon return…"_

Shuddering, Hollystar was brought back to reality; the cats below looked expectantly up at their leader and she cleared her throat, padding to the edge. "Cats of StormClan!" she yowled, the murmurs instantly dying away into the forbidding silence once again, "StarClan has sent me a prophecy - a prophecy that the Clan must know of that carries a heavy consequence!" Cries of fear and shock arose from the crowd of cats below, a few pressing themselves together in search of comfort.

"Silence!" yowled a new voice from within the crowd causing heads to turn to face a blue-gray tom, "Let Hollystar speak!"

"Thank you, Wavefur." Hollystar mewed, directing the attention back to herself. "The prophecy StarClan has spoken to me is this: First birth of Greenleaf lies the destiny of an apprentice, Kelp that is silver and with the eyes of ivy, To the outer fringes she must go, Three others will await, Two who were not chosen will appear, Four now six will travel on to find what is lost, Tragedy will rear its ugly head, And hearts will lie heavy with grief upon return…" Yet again, wails of fear rung out in the night at the prophesized death of a member. Who would it be?

"Hollystar! No one will die! There isn't any cat within the Clan who has the name Kelp and is silver with ivy colored eyes!" contradicted cat, his words bringing murmurs of reassurance to the cats. At that, Hollystar realized that what this cat spoke of was true; nodding a silent thanks to the tom, the she-cat was about to speak when a blood-curling screech of pain rang out from the Nursery. A white form could be seen weaving her way through the crowd, disappearing into the Nursery. Pearlpetal would take care of the kitting she-cat that lay within.

The cats, eager to hear news of the latest arrivals, sat in suspenseful silence. The stars of Silverpelt twinkled in the night sky and the silvery orb cast its radiant glow upon the Clan. Long moments what seemed like nine lives dragged on before Pearlpetal emerged from the Nursery, her yellow eyes flashing anxiously. Beckoning to Hollystar with the tip of her tail, Pearlpetal padded away from the crowd to converse.

"What is the matter, Pearlpetal? Did the kitting go well?"

"The kitting went well, Hollystar…But what disturbs me is what Ivyfoot has named one of her kits. She was asleep during the Clan meeting, Lilypad confirmed it." Pearlpetal explained, watching Hollystar gaze at her, puzzled. "Hollystar, Ivyfoot has named one of her kits…Kelpkit."

Hollystar gasped and looked fearfully to the Nursery. "Certainly this Kelpkit is not the same Kelp that the prophecy mentioned. StarClan showed me an image of a single silver cat, surrounded by three others, though, all their faces where hidden by a shroud of red mist."

Pearlpetal's face grew ashen and she mewed weakly. "Hollystar…Kelpkit _is_ silver…"

**§¤§**

**Author's Note:** Hope you all enjoyed the Prologue! I should have Chapter One up soon! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Hey, I hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue! Well, since the two main characters are Kelppaw and Featherpaw, I _might_ switch from one POV to another POV – haven't decided yet… xDD

And thanks Grizzlepelt for reviewing! You were the first one. :3 –Hands you a cookie-

**§¤§**

Chapter One:

**_Six moons and three days had passed _**since the prophecy sent by StarClan had been foretold and the birth of Featherkit and Kelpkit. Now the old quarry was alive with activity, the sun shining brightly overhead in the clear blue sky. The birds hiding away within the trees trilled out their morning songs in joyous celebration of Greenleaf. Within the apprentices' den lay two silver she-cats, their flanks rising and falling in slumber.

_The moon shone brightly overhead, casting a single round beam down upon a slim, silver figure –Kelppaw. Stars twinkled in Silverpelt as the grass surrounding the clearing that Kelppaw sat in stirred and parted to reveal a majestic looking tom. His powerful golden shoulders were silhouetted by the beam and his green eyes were gentle – fatherly. The apprentice looked fearfully up at this strange new tom; the golden tom smiled and spoke out in a deep, rich voice, "Welcome, Kelppaw. I am Lionstar, the previous Leader of StormClan. Do not fear, I come to bring you a message from StarClan." Kelppaw peered up at Lionstar through her ivy colored eyes, instantly trusting him.._

"_I trust you."_

"_Good, now listen closely, young apprentice. When the first kit is born within the Clan, you must leave to begin your journey. You must travel to the Moonpool and that is where you will meet up with two warriors and an apprentice. From there, the four of you must travel till you reach the fringes of the forest; when you reach the fringes, you must find the one who cannot be seen and he will tell you of what your task is." Lionstar explained, watching the she-cat closely, "Do you understand?"_

_Looking to the golden tom, Kelppaw stepped forward boldly, "I understand."_

"_I must warn you…Tragedy will rear its ugly head and strike at someone near to you.…" he mewed, his figure fading from view._

An irritated sigh sounded close to Kelppaw's ear, but it was hard to tell from the sleeping apprentice's semi-conscious mind. "Kelppaw! Kelppaw, wake up! You know that Larkclaw doesn't like to be kept waiting." Mewed a voice, soft – kind; the voice belonged to a slender silver-gray she-cat and at this moment, this she-cat was determined to arouse her slumbering kin. Unsheathing her claws, the she-cat, Featherpaw, gently prodded her sister with her thorn like claws, the prods increasing till finally, Featherpaw gave a small mew of disgust and leaped onto her sister.

Kelppaw's ivy green eyes snapped open and she gaze a strangled wheeze, her silver pelt bristling. "Wha? What's happening?" she mewed sleepily, staggering to her paws as Featherpaw scrambled off of her.

"Finally!" Featherpaw mewed huffily, nudging her sister towards the entrance to the den, "Larkclaw is waiting for you!" Featherpaw's soft brown eyes glittered as she watched her sister snap to attention at the mention of her strict and frosty mentor, Larkclaw. Her own mentor, Eagleclaw, was a lot like his brother, though he wasn't as strict or frosty. In fact, now that she thought about it, Eagleclaw was the exact opposite of Larkclaw; Featherpaw gave a mere shrug of her shoulders before padding after her sister towards their mentors. Brown eyes roamed, landing on the tortoiseshell tom that stood waiting near the entrance of camp, his green eyes darting about in search of her. "See you later, Kelppaw!" Featherpaw mewed as she bounded over to where Eagleclaw stood.

Kelppaw gulped and looked about, searching for Larkclaw. The dark brown tom stood a little off from his brother and by the look on his handsome face, he was not at all pleased. Sighing, the she-cat padded cautiously over to the tom and felt his icy blue eyes penetrate her. "Where have you been?" he growled, his voice gruff and of course, angry. His powerful form was outlined by the sun's shadows, giving him a slightly menacing look, but Kelppaw tried her hardest to ignore it.

"I-I was asleep…" she mumbled, kneading her silver paws nervously on the hard ground. A snort of disbelief escaped Larkclaw's throat, but he didn't say anything. Summoning her to follow him with a slight flick of his tail, the dark brown tom padded briskly away, causing Kelppaw to scamper after him.

**§¤§**

Around noon, Larkclaw slowed to a stop and looked about, sniffing at the air. Kelppaw skidded to a halt behind him and panted heavily, tired from the fast pace that her mentor had set. "What do you smell?" came from Larkclaw as he narrowed his eyes, obvious mistrust and uneasiness stirring within them as they neared the ShadowClan border.

"What do I smell?" Kelppaw mewed, repeating the question before licking her paw and swiping it over her face, "Well, I smell ShadowClan – a patrol must have just passed, mice, birds and…" Kelppaw scrunched up her nose as she trailed off, the last scent new to her. It didn't smell friendly and it made the fur on her tail bristle. "What _is_ that?"

Larkclaw gave his newly appointed apprentice one of his rare smiles, pleased with her knowledge. "You did very well until you came upon the last scent. That, Kelppaw, is the scent of a fox; foxes are unfriendly creatures, relatives of dogs and just as bloodthirsty." He explained giving Kelppaw a reassuring swipe over her ear as her eyes widened in fear, "Stay away from them and you should be fine."

Kelppaw nodded and bounded after Larkclaw as he turned and made his way back to the clearing. "Now, Kelppaw, I will teach you how to hunt rabbits. What is the first thing you should do when you're hunting rabbits?" Larkclaw questioned, seating himself and curling his tail neatly around his paws.

"You would have to…uh…step lightly?" she guessed, hoping she was right. The expression on Larkclaw's face was impassive and his eyes were just the same – hard to read his thoughts and feelings on whether the question was correctly answered.

Nodding his approval, the tom dropped into the crouch and instructed Kelppaw to imitate him. As the young apprentice imitated him, a rustling in the bushes drew the young apprentice's attention away from Larkclaw's gruff voice. A golden cat – no, a cat made of golden stars – slipped from between the leaves, his eyes looking down upon her. Images of the previous night's dream flooded into her mind, blocking out all other things. Visions of cats trekking cautiously through strange territory and of blood – of the blood! Bright and crimson, seeping from some cat and strangled cries – desperate for help – calling out ominous words filled Kelppaw's ivy eyes. The golden tom, Lionstar, padded before her, his brown eyes, once fatherly and gentle, now holding a fierce intensity about them, a flame built only for murder.

The tom morphed slowly, the golden stars turning from the dazzling gold shade to a dusky brown shade, much like an endless mud and dirt filled abyss. His claws unsheathed and they grew to an immense size, threatening to detach her head in a single swipe. Maniacal laughter gurgled within his throat, intensifying to a horrible level; the silver apprentice screamed, wanting to leave this horrid vision, yet is had trapped her within her own mind like she was trapped in a cage, grower smaller, ever so smaller.

Suddenly, the dusky brown tom disappeared in a swirl of tawny and Lionstar was once again before her.

"_Remember my child…_

'_First birth of Greenleaf lies the destiny of an apprentice _

_Kelp that is silver and with the eyes of ivy_

_To the outer fringes she must go_

_Three others will await_

_Two who were not chosen will appear_

_Four now six will travel on to find what is lost_

_Tragedy will rear its ugly head_

_And hearts will lie heavy with grief upon return…' _

_The shriek of a mother's birth shall ring in your ears once I am gone…Remember my child…"_

"Kelppaw! KELPPAW!" came the irritated hiss of Larkclaw, his angry blue eyes coming suddenly into hers; his breath was hot on her face as she blinked, suddenly shrinking beneath his unwavering stare, "You haven't been listening to a word I've said, have you?" Disgust dripped thickly from his tone and he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Larkclaw…I must have gotten distracted." She mewed, touching the tip of her tail to his flank in hopes of forgiveness. The dark brown tom rounded on her with a fire burning within her eyes that for a moment, Kelppaw was thrown back before the horrid, maniacal cat. Fear showed easily as her silver fur bristled in alarm and her eyes widened with silent fear.

Seeing the look on her face, Larkclaw hung his head in shame before touching his nose to Kelppaw's flank. "I am sorry, little one. My mind is also elsewhere." And Larkclaw had the right to let his mind be in other places. His mate, Iceflower, was due to kit within the remaining two days and their previous litter had all been stillborns.

"That's ok - " Kelppaw began, stopping as a painful shriek entered her ears, unheard by Larkclaw. Ivy eyes widened as she turned to Larkclaw, sadness and excitement brimming within them. "Larkclaw, we need to get back to camp!"

Throwing her a puzzled look, Larkclaw was about to ask her why when a golden tom burst from the bushes, his black spotted pelt bristling in excitement. "Larkclaw!" he breathed, gasping for breath, "It's Iceflower! She's starting to kit!"

**§¤§**

Once again, thanks for those who reviewed! And I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed and a special thanks to Safaricat Dawnheart for pointing out that I typed ShadowClan instead of ShadeClan. THAT IS A TYPO! Thanks again to those who reviewed!

**§¤§**

Chapter Two:

**_The next few moments were a blur_** to Kelppaw as she raced along beside Larkclaw and Cheetahpaw; the sounds of the forest sounded distant to the young she-cat as they neared the old quarry and skidded to a halt before the edge. Her ivy green eyes peered down into the quarry and she padded slowly forward, her steps small and timid – almost afraid. Larkclaw flashed by her, leaving Kelppaw alone with Cheetahpaw. The spotted tom looked quizzically at her and made as if he was about to ask her what was wrong, then decided better. As he passed, he brushed his flank against hers and whispered into her ear, "Whatever is the matter, you'll find a way to fix it. I have faith in you."

Kelppaw blinked gratefully and watched as the lithe golden tom made his way into the camp. She had known Cheetahpaw ever since he was a kit – only a few moons older than herself and Featherpaw and she had never felt _this_ close to him; shaking her head, Kelppaw darted after the tom that she would quarrel with when she was a tiny kit and headed timidly towards the nursery where Larkclaw was stationed outside, nervously pacing the entrance.

The young apprentice let a _mrrow_ of soft laughter past her silver lips as a tawny colored apprentice limped towards the nursery, a bundle of herbs clutched gently in his mouth; a twisted paw was held protectively to his chest and he murmured something to Larkclaw for the dark brown tom stopped his pacing and slipped inside the nursery. "Seems that Iceflower has had her kits." Mewed a soft voice; Kelppaw turned and found her leader, Hollystar, standing beside her, a smile etched across her lips.

"Yes, and now that she has, maybe Larkclaw will be more calm." Suggested Kelppaw, flicking her tail in amusement as Featherpaw and Eagleclaw padded into camp, their mouths sealed with the load of prey that they had caught; her silver-gray sister returned Kelppaw's amused tail flick with a wiggle of her bottom as she added her catches to the fresh-kill pile.

A gentle touch to Kelppaw's shoulder brought her attention back to Hollystar. "Young one, I want you to take a walk with me later this evening. I wish to speak to you in private." Mewed the dark ginger she-cat, her blue eyes clouded with…worry?

Puzzled, Kelppaw nodded, "Alright." Hollystar dipped her head in departure as the Clan's faithful Medicine Cat, Pearlpetal, stepped out of the Nursery, a weary smile on her lips. The silver she-cat watched them go before lifting each of her black paws, giving them a small shake, and padding over to Featherpaw, who was eating a plump mouse. Featherpaw wrinkled her nose in greeting as Kelppaw selected a smaller mouse and plopped down next to her.

"So, Larkclaw's kits are finally here, eh?" asked Featherpaw between bites, her soft brown eyes meeting Kelppaw's ivy green ones. Her silver sister nodded as she held her mouse between her black forepaws and tore off a chunk of meat to satisfy her hunger with.

"Yup! Now that they are, hopefully Larkclaw will let his nerves cool off." Replied Kelppaw, watching as her mentor appeared in the entrance of the nursery, a gigantic smile lanced across his lips. Featherpaw merely laughed and nudged her sister as if to say 'Hurry up so we can go see the kits.'

**§¤§**

Inside the nursery on a soft bed of moss and feathers lay a snow white queen, her ice blue eyes glittering happily. Nestled against her swollen stomach were three tiny kits, each a variety of their parents coloring. The first kit was a he-kit and looked like Larkclaw with dark brown fur, though his paws and underbelly were white. The second kit was smaller, a she-kit, with snow white fur and dark brown tabby stripes; the third kit was frail looking, though her coloring was different, so different from her siblings. She was a creamy brown in coloring with a completely dark brown tail and white chest. Iceflower looked up from her kits as Larkclaw gently nudged her and motioned towards the sisters.

Iceflower, despite being deaf, could understand cats by reading their lips and now she watched Featherpaw closely, translating the apprentice's words. "Their names?" she asked, unsure if that was what Featherpaw asked or not, though when Kelppaw nodded, the queen responded, "Our little tom has been named Falconkit, the white she-kit is Dovekit, and our littlest kit is…" At the mention of her weak kit, Iceflower looked away and Larkclaw's face saddened.

"We decided not to name her, in case…" he mewed, trailing off as he watched the third kit give a weak cough before snuggling closer to her siblings.

"You're not going to name her!" Kelppaw asked angrily, her eyes flashing. "Larkclaw, she is your daughter. She may not seem strong now, but if you give her a chance, she'll grow to be great. She'll grow up to be great, just like _you._" Larkclaw blinked in surprise as his apprentice's sudden boldness, though instead of an angry gleam appearing in his eyes, a grateful gleam appeared.

"I must thank you, Kelppaw, for speaking reasonably." Larkclaw purred, touching his tail tip fondly to her flank, "You name her."

Kelppaw blinked in surprise as her mentor's gentleness and then at his offer. Looking to Featherpaw for support, she received an encouraging nod. Taking a breath, the young she-cat padded forward and touched the third kit on her head gently with her name. "I shall name you…Hopekit. Hopekit suits you and may you bring hope to others."

Iceflower by now had turned back around to watch Kelppaw as she neared her kit. Thanks swam within her strangely colored eyes as the sisters, well, twins, padded out of the nursery. The sun was sinking below the horizon and the sky was painted with soft pinks and peaches, a beautiful sunset to witness on such a most happy and dreadful day. Kelppaw's ivy colored eyes grew suddenly distant as she realized what she must do – she must leave the Clan for now to fulfill a prophecy that she had been chosen to take part in.

Touching her nose fondly to Featherpaw's flank, Kelppaw mewed, "I'll be in the den later; Hollystar wants to see me." And with that, she allowed her black paws to carry her towards the dark ginger she-cat's den.

**§¤§**

As Hollystar and Kelppaw made their way out of the quarry and into the forest, the sky was now dark and tiny white stars penetrated the night, giving the two she-cats light. "Kelppaw, I wish to talk to you about something I received from StarClan on the night of your birth." The dark ginger she-cat began, her blue eyes locking on the silver apprentice, "Kelppaw, you are a special kit, chosen by StarClan to fulfill a prophecy that I don't fully understand myself." Kelppaw listened quietly, though she already knew what Hollystar was about to explain.

"StarClan spoke to me about a silver cat born as Kelpkit who would bring back what is lost and that hearts will be filled with grief upon Kelp's return. That cat, Kelppaw, is you." Hollystar paused, watching Kelppaw's reaction.

"I knew of this already, Hollystar. This morning I received the prophecy you are talking about and then I received it again when I was out with Larkclaw. Though, at the end, the vision grew more gruesome. A large, dusky brown tom appeared and his claws…They were so big!" the she-cat mewed, shuddering at the memory of the frightening vision. At this, Hollystar blinked, concern flooding into her blue eyes; a few moments of silence passed between the two cats before Hollystar rested her muzzle on Kelppaw's head.

"May StarClan guide you safely there and back." Hollystar mewed, motioning for Kelppaw to go. The young she-cat nodded, and backed slowly away into the shadows, fear brimming within her eyes. As Kelppaw finally disappeared from view, Hollystar's ears flicked backwards as a rustling noise sounded in the bushes behind her. Slipping into the shadows, the she-cat waited as a large, dusky brown tom slipped into view, his menacing yellow eyes darting from side to side. A flick of his tail and a smaller figure slid into the open, her silver fur gleaming in the moonlight.

"Is everything set, Silver?" asked the tom, his voice deep and menacing; his nose quivered as he scented the air and looked towards where Hollystar was hiding. Turning back to the she-cat known as Silver, he awaited her answer.

"Yes, oh mighty Vultureclaw, the trap has been set."

Raising a paw, the tom's unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight as he cuffed the she-cat across her face, his claws raking her cheek. The she-cat squealed in pain and shrank back, her eyes wide. "Never call me that name again. I am known as Vengeance, not Vultureclaw." He growled, looming over Silver; the tom sighed irritably and looked about before letting out a low hiss.

Suddenly, the area became alive as cats slipped from bushes, shadows, and trees. They flocked to Vengeance, bowing their heads and chanting. "Oh great one, what do you wish?" Vengeance smiled maliciously as his followers made themselves known. A short yowl escaped the dusky brown tom's mouth and two burly toms appeared, dragging a struggling Hollystar between them.

"Ahh….Dear Hollystar! How good it is to see you!"

"Vultureclaw, you dirty piece of fox-dung! Let me go!" spat Hollystar, struggling between her two captors' grips, her blue eyes alight with fury. Once again, the tom's paw was raised and brought down upon a she-cat's face, four bleeding claw marks left in his paw's wake.

"Never call me that." He mewed, his hot breath upon the disgusted leader's face. Nodding to the burly toms, he watched as they dragged her into the crowd of loners and rogues, their eyes alight at knowing what was next.

"You know what to do…"

**§¤§**

Hope you all enjoyed Chapter Two! Please read and review! And I'm not sure on whom I should make join Kelppaw on her journey. Though, I already have one cat who is going, I need another. Please vote! Should it be:

Cheetahpaw – Her love interest

Featherpaw – Her sister

Larkclaw – Her mentor

Ivyfoot – Her mother

Please vote for who you think should join Kelppaw!


End file.
